X-ray computed tomography imaging, also referred to as computed tomography (CT-scan) or computed axial tomography (CAT scan), employs computer-processed X-ray projections to generate images of the interior of an object of interest. Theses systems generally successively emit and detect photons in the X-ray energy range, directed toward an object, so as to generate a plurality of consecutive cross-sectional projection images of the object's contents. These cross-sectional projections may then be used to generate a three-dimensional image of the inside of the object. The three-dimensional image may be used for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes in various medical disciplines, but may also be used in a wide variety of other contexts, such as baggage inspection.
CT-scan photon detection systems, and certain X-ray detector systems in general, may occasionally possess unique limitations or characteristics that adversely affect the system's ability to image certain portions of a patient or other object. Rather than ignore or only incompletely address these limitations, there exists a need for an X-ray imaging system which can continue to retrieve accurate data, despite the detector having these various limitations.